Ignorance
by trespassingtheline
Summary: Summary: Kagome as the one and only Uchiha heiress, was always protected by her elder brothers. Her twin brother Uchiha Sasuke, however always ignored her. So when, she suddenly attracted the males attention. Would it bring over Sasuke's overprotective sense? Or would Sasuke ignored her, like how he always did? KagomeHarem, Sasuke x You choose. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ignorance

Summary: Kagome as the one and only Uchiha heiress, was always protected by her elder brothers. Her twin brother Uchiha Sasuke, however always ignored her. So when, she suddenly attracted the males attention. Would it bring over Sasuke's overprotective sense? Or would Sasuke ignored her, like how he always did? KagomeHarem, Sasuke x You choose. AU.

A/N: This is not a Kagome x Sasuke pairing. They are brother an sister so it won't. But it has the main theme of Sasuke's growing relationship with Kagome as a brother and sister.

* * *

_"Nii -san, why did Sasuke ignored me?" A little girl with long black haired and sapphire blue orbs asked her elder brother titlting her head aside._

_"Sasuke is tired, that's why." A young man with jet black hair said patting his little sister's head._

_"Aaaa" The little girl said nodding. _

_-ooooo-_

"Ohayo Sasuke." Kagome greeted her twin brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Only to be ignored. She sighed. She doesn't know why her twin brother always ignored her. She took a sit beside her father.

Her father, Uchiha Fugaku glared at her twin brother. It's the same thing everyday. She would greet her twin brother, and he would ignored her. Then her father would glared at him.

"Kagome -chan, you graduate with the best score right?" Her mother, Uchiha Mikoto asked, trying to break the tension. Kagome merely nodded.

Fugaku patted Kagome's head. "You will be the most talented shinobi in the Uchiha clan." Fugaku said to Kagome with a smile. Fugaku here is not happy when his wife give birth to a girl. But as time passes on, with the cute and adorable child. He became to loved his little girl. He loved her the most from her elder brothers.

Kagome grinned. A habit she got from her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The two of them continue to chatted happily. While Sasuke watches with jealously.

_-_Sasuke's POV-

"Ohayo Sasuke." My twin little sister, Uchiha Kagome greeted me. I ignored her like always. Don't get me wrong. It's not that I hate her, in fact I'm jealous of her. In age 7 she activated the sharingan. In age 9, she almost got to be a chunin, but my mother oppose it, because she wants Kagome to be with me. In age 12, she got the highest score on the graduation exam.

My father, Uchiha Fugaku, who in fact has major daughter-complex, glared at me like always. His favorite child is Kagome, then his second favorite child is Itachi, and the last place is me.

"Kagome -chan, you graduate with the best score right?" My mother, Uchiha Mikoto asked my twin little sister, trying to break the tension that's going on. 'The tension wouldn't break. With me and father at the same place, the tension wouldn't break.' I thought with a slight frown.

My father, patted my twin little sister head. "You will be the most talented shinobi in the Uchiha clan." He said smiling to my twin little sister.

'You never said that to me.' I thought. A little bit disappointed, that I can't get a single praise from my father.

My twin little sister grinned. It's a habit she got from her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto or whom I called dobe. I watched as they chatted happily with jealously.

-_ooooo-_

"Kagome -chan!" Naruto called Kagome cheerfuly. He was so happy that he was able to graduate, and hopefully he will be in the same team as Kagome, his friend and secret crush.

Kagome smiled at Naruto. "Naruto." Kagome greet him back. To Kagome, Naruto was the elder brother figure that she is missing from Sasuke.

"Kagome -chan, I hope we are in the same team! Believe it!" Naruto said to Kagome pumping his fist on the air.

Kagome giggled a little seeing Naruto so pumped up. She was kind of hoping being in the same team as Naruto and Sasuke too. It's just that they are two of the most prescious persons in her life.

"I hope so too." Kagome said to Naruto grinning judt like him. She was almost taking the seat beside Sasuke, before a pink haired girl with emerald colored orbs pushed her and took the seat.

Kagome scowled at how rude the pink haired girl was. But then, her fanboy's just as bad as her. They even push Naruto to the trashcan! That's why she didn't like fangirls and fanboys.

"Just ignored her, Kagome -chan. She is just rude, barbar, and all of that horrible things. She often whacked me, because I argued with teme." Naruto said to Kagome. Naruto then patted a seat beside him, grinning.

Kagome knowing what he means, sit on the seat beside Naruto. The fanboys all glared at Naruto. Jealous that he can be with the Uchiha heiress.

_-ooooo-_

Iruka announces the teams. The time he finishes announcing it the bell rings. Almost all the students leave the class as soon as the bell rings. But Kagome didn't. She had to asks why did she wasn't include in any of those teams. She is proudly, the top graduated this year. So it wouldn't be beacuse she didn't graduate or something similar to that.

"Iruka -sensei," Kagome called her teacher. She has to knows what's the reason of this. She isn't gonna be a genin without a team, would she?

"Aaaaah, Kagome -chan. You must be curious to why did you weren't include in one of those teams, right?" Iruka asked her. His smile makes her certain that there is not because she didn't graduated or something like that. But because of other reasons.

"Yes, I believe it's not because I didn't graduate. It must be because of other reasons." Kagome said with a straight face. A habit she picked up from her father, and elder brother, when they didn't want to show their emotion.

Iruka chuckled seeing Kagome's straight face. He ruffled Kagome's head. Making Kagome pouts. They were as close as uncle and niece. It was because she is close to Naruto, and he is close to Naruto as well. Iruka treated the two of them as his nephew and niece. He likes them a lot.

"It was because, you were a special cased one." Iruka said, smiling to Kagome. He is proud to say, that his niece-figure had got the Hokage's trust.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. Not understanding clearly what it really means. "What's the meaning of being a special genin?" Kagome asked Iruka. She wants to know what it means, is the meaning is that she wouldn't get a team and has to does all the missions alone?

"It means, that you'd get to choose a team for yourself. Hokage -sama didn't know where to put you into, so that's why you would get to choose your own team." Iruka said. The Hokage clearly displayed that he trusted the heiress of Uchiha clan to choose what's the best for her.

"Then I choose..."

* * *

A/N: Naruto has a crush for Kagome. But Sasuke didn't notice it. In a few chapters after this Sasuke's overprotective sense would start to awaken. What team would Kagome get into? Team 7, Team 8, or Team 10?


	2. Chapter 2

Ignorance

Summary: Kagome as the one and only Uchiha heiress, was always protected by her elder brothers. Her twin brother Uchiha Sasuke, however always ignored her. So when, she suddenly attracted the males attention. Would it bring over Sasuke's overprotective sense? Or would Sasuke ignored her, like how he always did? KagomeHarem, Sasuke x You choose. AU.

A/N: I thanked you all for being so kind to review/ favoriting/ following this story. Really, you are all just so kind :D

Thanks to those who reviewing, favoriting, or following this story:

valen, xXxXxXBloodyKnightXxXxXx, visitor, Vocaloid Marmalade86, zuellni, shadow miko, xXCrossoverLoverXx, WafflesandPandas, SilverMidnightKitten, Ukitakesluver1, Suzume Batchii Taichi, ookami katana, Askosh Moskey, DarkKunoichi15, Hells New Assasin, Lady Musa, PrettyKitty77, Rhianna224, Shippos Snowflake, SpongebobMimPants, Swettypie6210, YamiNoRei, lostfeather1, shadow miko, xxjellyfishyxx, cheatedwithmy360, kiekie290, ksbaby07, lovelyanimeangel.

Answers for some of the questions:

Is this a Non-Uchiha massacre fanfic? Yes, this is a Non massacre fanfic.

If Sasuke will have any reason to abandon Konoha this time around? I think no.

What with Itachi around? Itachi is around.

Are there any Inuyasha characters in the Harem? I think it's up to the readers, if they wanna, I will make them in.

If Shippo is here, would he be a child or a teenager like the others? I think he will be a teenager.

* * *

_"I choose..."_

Chapter 2

"Team seven," Kagome said. She wants to be in team 8 really, because she thinks that team eight suit her the best. Tracking, with a sharingan is good. But, if she choose team eight, her time with her twin would be fewer.

Iruka smiled. He knows his niece figure would choose team seven amongst all the teams. It's just that, it's a not so secret anymore that she wants to get closer to her twin brother. He ruffled Kagome's hair playfully.

'Kagome, I hope you would fit in team seven, and Sasuke would stop ignoring you.' Iruka thought. 'I'll get lonely, because the disappearance of my nephew and niece,' He thought again with a long sighed.

"Don't be sad, Iruka -sensei, I and Naruto would surely visit you!" Kagome said with a cheeky grin. While Naruto's cheeky grin resemble a fox, Kagome's cheeky grin resembles a cat.

They chatted happily before Kagome decided to goes to meet her team. Of course after she promised to Iruka that she and Naruto would visit him, and made him promised that he wouldn't forgot her and Naruto.

_-ooooo-_

Kagome was sitting at the top of the desk, playing with Naruto, while her twin brother was brooding on the far away from her table. The pink haired girl, which Kagome now knows named Sakura, was admiring her twin brother.

"I'm soooo bored!" Naruto exclaim getting up from his seat, which surprises Kagome a little bit, because of his sudden movement.

"Dobe, just sit and wait for the jonin sensei." Sasuke said while glaring daggers at the wall. He was not like Naruto, he was much more calmer than him. But, it has been 4 hours! 4 hours waiting for a jonin sensei, while the other teams jonin sensei had come!

As soon as Sasuke thought how long he had waited for the jonin sensei, the said jonin sensei came in.

"Kakashi -sensei!" Kagome said surprise. She didn't know that her favorite Anbu sensei was the sensei of a genin team. Her genin team no less. Nontheless she ran to hug her favorite Anbu sensei.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. His eyes twinkling. "It had been a long time ne, my specially favorite student?" Kakashi said to Kagome, ruffling her hair.

Kagome pouted. "You are as tardy as always Kakashi -sensei," Kagome said still hugging her said favorite Anbu sensei.

"Aaaah, I was not tardy, I merely rescue a white cat on my way here," Kakashi said. Clearly enjoying the Uchiha heiress company. As he said she is his favorite student. Not just that, she has the same bloodline as Obito, she is smart and kind.

Sasuke cleared his throat. He didn't like how this all going. He was supposed to be the favorite one, not her again. He didn't hate his twin sister as he said. He is just jealous.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. Before identifying all the things. 'Uchiha there is jealous, because Kagome has all he want to has.' Kakashi thought. He release Kagome's hug, and mentioning all of them to meet him at the rooftop. Before he disappeared with a poof.

Kagome, following her favorite Anbu teacher foosteps, disappeared in a poof too. While the others namely Sasuke and Naruto decided to race, of course it was a one-sided desicion. But an Uchiha didn't like losing, so he ran too. Sakura was left alone. Walking to the rooftop slowly.

_-ooooo-_

"So, introduce yourself, subtle and clear." Kakashi said to his student. Of course he only thinks of Kagome as his student, because Kagome is the only one here, who had passes the test. Kakashi indicates to Kagome, to introduce herself.

Kagome nodded. "My name is Uchiha Kagome, I like things, like training, and all. I don't like being ignored. Dream? Nah, I didn't feel that I want to answer that. That's all." Kagome said with a sheepish grin. Another habit she picked up from Naruto. "It's your turn, Naruto." Kagome said to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramens! Especially Ichiraku ramens. I don't like waiting for the ramen to be cooked up. My dream is to be a Hokage, so no one would disrespected me!" Naruto said raising his thumbs up. "It's your turn Haruno," Naruto said giving a side glance at Sakura

"My- I am Haruno Sakura, I like- *glancing at Sasuke, while blushing* I don't like Ino- pig, and all girls who tried to get close to- *glancing at Sasuke again* My dream is to be married to *glancing at Sasuke, while blushing madly* That's all." Sakura said. She had make her point clear that she really likes Sasuke. Unfortunately for her, the only one getting what she thinks is Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like a few things. I don't like a lot of things. My dream is to be the best shinobi, to surpass both Itachi, Fugaku, and Kagome." Sasuke said coldly. He sure wants to tell his twin sister, that they are rival, so she quits bothered him, and starts training more seriously. Because if she is not, her spot would be taken by him.

"Okay, all of you, meet me tomorrow at training ground seven, at hmm- four o'clock. I suggest you didn't eat any breakfast." Kakashi said to all of them. He is sure that Kagome would came late and would ate her breakfast, but those three? Nah, he is one hundred percent sure they would do excactly as he say.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is... The bell test. Anyway thank you for reading.


End file.
